(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to athletic shoe cleaners and, more particularly, to a device for cleaning non-metal spiked golf shoes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Devices for cleaning the conventional metal spiked golf shoes are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,617, issued to Racina, discloses a bristled brush that is attachable to a pull cart for a golf bag. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,150, issued to Kozub, discloses double-sided bristle brush that can be attached to the wheel of a golf club pull cart. Stationary bristle brushes that are mounted at ground level, with the bristles pointed upwardly are also well known. The state of the art of athletic shoe cleaning devices, and golf shoe cleaning devices particularly, is based on the predominant use of metal spiked golf shoes.
There is a trend, however, in the golf industry toward non-metal spiked golf shoes. There are several advantages associated with the traditional metal spiked golf shoe. They provide excellent stability during the golf swing. Traction during walking with metal spiked golf shoes is also excellent. The disadvantage of the metal spikes, however, is that they extensively damage golf greens, fairways and golf club facilities. The damage caused by metal spiked golf shoes increases golf course maintenance costs and effects the quality of the golf course play. Because of these problems associated with the use of metal spiked golf shoes, many golf facilities have banned metal spiked golf shoes. Thus, there was a need in the golf shoe art for a golf shoe that would provide stability and traction yet reduce the damage to golf greens, fairways and club facilities.
Golf shoe cleats for use in place of a standard metal spike, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,793, issued to Deacon et al., are known to cause significantly less damage to golf greens, fairways and facilities than conventional metal spikes.
There are, however, still disadvantages associates with non-metal spiked golf shoes. One of the most significant disadvantages is the loss of the excellent stability and traction associated with metal spiked golf shoes. This loss of stability and traction is exacerbated by the tendency of grass, dirt and other debris to collect on the bottom sole of non-metal spiked golf shoes. This collection of grass, dirt and debris further reduces stability and traction, especially under wet conditions and hilly terrain.
Conventional golf shoe cleaners, such as those discussed above, have serious disadvantages with respect to cleaning non-metal spiked golf shoes. Conventional golf shoe cleaners generally consist of a plurality of brush bristles anchored in a base. One disadvantage of such a cleaner is that brush bristles are not sufficiently rigid to dislodge grass, dirt, leaves and other debris from the bottom sole of a non-metal spiked golf shoe.
Another disadvantage associated with using conventional golf shoe cleaners with non-metal spiked golf shoes is that the flexibility of the brush bristles causes unwanted spray of mud, dirt and debris during the cleaning of the bottom sole of the golf shoe. This unwanted spray of mud, dirt and debris can cause soiling of the golfer's apparel, pants and socks and other nearby objects.
A further disadvantage of conventional golf shoe cleaners is the difficulty involved in cleaning the bottom of a golf shoe, particularly a non-metal spiked golf shoe during play. For example, the brush disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,150, issued to Kozub, requires a golfer to stand on one foot and to maintain balance while cleaning the bottom of the shoe on the other foot. If the golfer loses balance, he may fall and suffer injury and/or damage to equipment and apparel. Another disadvantage associated with conventional golf shoe cleaners is the relatively high cost of manufacturing golf shoe cleaners comprised of brush bristles.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved golf shoe cleaner that is sufficiently rigid to be able to remove grass, dirt and debris from the bottom of non-metal spiked golf shoes while, at the same time, reduces the unwanted spray of dirt and debris associated with conventional bristle type golf shoe cleaners and is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.